User blog:SecondOpinion/Tekken 7 Rant
Hiya, SecondOpinion here, and today, i have a rant about Tekken 7, nay, more like expressing my years of disappointment for this game for years. so, let us begin. I started playing Tekken when i was 3-4 years old. Tekken 3 was my first fighting name. nay, Tekken 3 was my first video game ever. back then i didn't even care about anything. I just pop the game in and kick ass with Hwoarang (my fave character). since then, i got hooked and played every single Tekken game there was (okay, maybe not, but i have played all the main installments). so when i first heard about Tekken 7, i was HYPED. the game of my dreams (next to Capcom vs. SNK 3), finally coming true. fast forward to a few months later, where the loketest results are available on YouTube, and it all goes downhill from there. RAGE ARTS? seriously RAGE ARTS? that's the best the dev team came up with?.haven't they learned from SoulCalibur V?. and then we go to the characters. first character to be unveiled was Katarina. sexy Latina kick chick. Personally, i don't really have much beef with her. she uses a realistic fighting style (Savate, which until then was mostly ignored, see Frenchman Lion Rafale fighting with kung fu instead) and she's HOT. so what's to complain? an then, Claudio. oh my god, Claudio. first of all, what is this Bleach reject doing in Tekken? second, he fights with SUPERPOWERS? in Tekken? okay, i know there's the laser-shooting devils, but this guy has a whole moveset of them! and just when i thought it couldn't get any worse. Two words: Lucky F***ing Chloe Edge: "That's three words, Paul!" i know, i know, but still. moe-moe kyun in my Tekken? HELL NO!. first we have Alisa, tgen Claudio, and now we have tgis blatant Marie Rose (from DOA5) ripoff?. in DOA, i had no complaints abiut Marie Rose, partially because i don't really give a shit about DOA, but also because that's a game with lots of girls that appeal to all types of fetishes, so a moe-moe kyun character is a natural fit there. but in Tekken? that's where i snap. for the record, i actually like moe if done right (i.e. series like AzuManga Daioh, which has a light-hearted tone) but this is not done right at all. Tekken is a dark and serious series, and Lucky Chloe and her all bubbly, cutesy demeanor does not suit Tekken at all. and you might say "Tekken is not really that serious. There's bears and kangaroos and a weird-ass samurai and ninja hybrid." well, here's my response: Bears can actually kill you, and there have been a bunch of "Man vs. Kangaroo" boxing matches in the past, sometimes even today. as for Yoshi, he has the excuse for being there since the beginning. and besides, Kuma and Roger are novelty "joke" characters, who were never meant to be taken seriously. you could say that Lucky Chloe is a joke character as well, but there's a fine line between "joke character" and "blatant fanservice". Lucky Chloe fits more in the latter. all in all, Lucky Chloe is just there because of Harada-san's Idolm@ster fanaticism. discussion over. (and i'm not gonna adress the whole "skinhead" incident because that was confirmed as trolling in Harada's part) next we have (oh boy) Josie Rizal and Gigas. personally, i like that after all these years of us Filipinos loving Tekken out of all other fighting games out there, we finally get a Filipino character. but first, her name. "Josie Rizal." which is an altering of the name of our national hero Jose Rizal. again, personally, i don't mind her name, but here in the Philippines, ANY alteration of ANY national symbol is less than desired . really. this is a country where singing the national anthem wrong gets you a fine. aside from that, she dosen't even speak Filipino. instead she speaks English. okay, we Filipinos are eloquent in English, but is it too nuch trouble to hire a Filipino voice actor? or any VA with Filipino lineage? i mean, we have Christine Marie Cabanos, who's half-Flilipino. why not get her to voice Josie? Gigas, meanwhile, i would rant about him, but i'm already desensitized to these types of characters, what with all the Alisa bullshit we have. then came the unveiling of Tekken 7: Fated Retribution. OMF it's, it's... AKUMA! AKUMA! IN TEKKEN! TEKKEN X STREET FIGHTER IS REAL!!! and then is saw gameplay footage of him.. an EX meter?!?... Supers?!?!?... and he's gonna play the same as in Street Fighter?!?!?!? WHAT THE F*** IS WRONG WITH YOU HARADA?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? okay, i like that they're being gimmicky with Akuma, but this is just too much. having EX moves and Super Combos would elevate him above anyone else in the game because of the high damagw output that he can dish out in the right hands. i always fear that the game would return to Tekken 4 levels of unbalance. (as much as i liked Tekken 4 for its realistic presentation, its gameplay was broken beyond repair, with Jin's Delayed Lazer Scraper being one of the most broken moves in the game. it's telling that come Tekken 5, Jin no longer had Lazer Scraper (or Lazer Cannon) and that Devil Jin's Lazer Scraper cannot be delayed) then i've heard that they would create new outfits for Tekken 7 Fated Retribution. first i heard, i was like "wow, finally getting rid of those Tekken 5 models." then i actually saw the costumes. personally, the new costumes were a mixed bag for me. some of them i liked (aww, Xiao's all grown up, Lili looks elegant, and Hei looks awesome) but some of them, not so much (Devil Jin's new SoulCalibur-esque getup, Asuka's college nursing uniform, hell, Paul didn't even change that much!) but what irks me to no end... is Hwoarang. at first glance it dosen't seem much of a bad design. i liked his new jacket cape and his dyed hair fits well for him. what's not cool is his eyepatch. seriously? an EYEPATCH? "Arr, shiver me timber's, it's Captain Hwoarang and the Neverland Pirates!" i would've like it more if it was like Rikka's (from Chunibyo) eyepatch, which was more like a Band-Aid. but this is a pirate's eyepatch! well, let's just hope that there will be a customization item to remove the eyepatch. and that concludes my rant about Tekken 7, and despite all of tge thigs i said here, i still have high hipes for this game, and i will buy if i had the chance, cause that's what a reall fan would do. Category:Blog posts